Demon Thrower
Demon Thrower is a special weapon in Six Guns. It is a tracking disc-throwing weapon that is very useful for many missions. It costs 150,000 coins and is unlocked at level 25. The great power of it lies in the fact that it damages all the enemies it encounters on its way to its target. So, if a herd of nightwalkers are chasing you, just aim at the one farthest behind and fire. The disc will go to him, killing the whole herd. Also, the disc will arc at great distances, so it will go through a large area before killing the target. The disc can even damage the same foe more than once, as seen if you use it on the mechanical vampires. With careful aim, a whole wave of them can be killed in just one pack of discs. This can be applied to any number of enemies, including Witches, Werewolves and basically, best used on supernatural foes who attack in herds. Statistics *'Damage:' Deals 84 base damage. With full upgrades, it does 105, by far enough to kill a nightwalker. On a headshot, it does 158. *'Range:' Pretty good, though not a sniper rifle. But the disc will travel in a more or less straight line, so you can actually kill enemies beyond its specified range. *'Fire Rate:' Low, but it doesn't really matter, one shot can do in excess of 500 damage depending on the amount of enemies there are. *'Reload:' Quite slow too. *'Ammo:' Holds two discs per reload. Increases by one disc per upgrade, except for the last one which adds two disks for a maximum of 8 disks. Trivia *There's some demon blood on the weapon. *In multiplayer matches, someone can protect themselves from it by hiding behind a wall facing the direction the disc travels in, embedding it in the wall. *When in zoomed mode, the aim pointer changes to the special type. *When locking on an enemy in zoom mode, the enemy flashes red. *An enemy, once locked and fired, can almost escape the disc. It will bounce off walls, slowly spiral around him and kill him. Unless the enemy stays in a place where the discs cannot reach him for more than a minute, the disc will keep on pursuing him. *When shot rapid fire (shoot and touch aim repeatedly), it can surpass the Swarm Gun's damage. When fully upgraded and rapid fired, it surpasses a Defiler damage. *When a disc homes in on an outlaw and the outlaw hides behind an obstacle, sometimes the disc would repeatedly hit the wall as an attempt to kill the outlaw. Such obstacles are the walls in Assassins' Creek, and the small walls in the Outlaw Camp. *The shots travel slow, which is a downside to this weapon. *When stuck, the disk will still spin and go in the direction of the enemy it was fired at. Bugs *Once there was a glitch where the currency used to purchase the Scythe and Demon Thrower were swapped, which allowed the Scythe to be purchased for 120 coins and the Demon Thrower to be bought for 150,000 sheriff stars. *Sometimes, a demon thrower will deal a double hit to a target in the path of the disc. This can be useful when there is a werewolf in the midst. *Even though it is supposed to track forever, it stops after 10 seconds. *When using this weapon over a long distance, it may speed up. Category:Weapons Category:Special weapons Category:Ammo-based weapons